Quand Indi rencontre Suzie
by madidis
Summary: A la fin d'Indiana Jones 3, Indi reçoit un peu d'aide dans sa tentative pour sauver Elsa...


Indiana réagit au quart de tour lorsqu'il vit Elsa dépasser la ligne autorisée. Il s'élança vers elle, ignorant les protestations de son père qui lui ordonnait de s'enfuir. Il évita agilement les pierres qui se décrochaient une à une du plafond et venaient s'écraser à ses pieds, projetant des éclats rocheux dans toute l'anti-chambre. Soudain, sous ses yeux horrifiés, le sol se sépara en deux, laissant doucement mais sûrement apparaître une fissure abrupte et si profonde qu'il fut incapable d'en apercevoir le fond.

Le jeune homme se figea un instant. Soit il restait de ce côté de la fissure et aidait son père à sortir, soit il passait de l'autre côté et sauvait Elsa. C'était son père ou Elsa. Son père. Elsa. Il ne put résister quand il entendit la jeune blonde pousser un cri d'angoisse déchirant. N'écoutant que son courage, il s'élança et franchit le trou qui la séparait d'elle, atterrissant gauchement sur le sol instable. Il roula sur son dos pour éviter une pointe rocailleuse qui tombait droit sur lui. Il vit alors Elsa qui se balançait dans le vide, sa vie ne tenant qu'au bout de roche qu'elle agrippait fermement entre ses longs doigts. Indiana se coucha près d'elle et saisit sa main alors qu'elle allait glisser. Son bras se tendit violemment sous le poids de la jeune femme. Il grimaça de douleur. Elsa tenta de s'accrocher à lui mais son autre bras pendait lamentablement le long de ses côtes, probablement brisé par une pierre du plafond. Indiana croisa alors le regard de la jeune blonde. Il put y lire toute la peur qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant, et vit dans ses yeux bleus le reflet de sa propre angoisse. Elsa saignait abondamment de la lèvre et s'affaiblissait à vue d'oeil. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il n'avait pas d'autre prise pour la remonter. Lui aussi perdait des forces, le liquide qu'il avait bu dans le Graal n'avait pas encore fait effet et sa blessure sur la tempe lui vrillait le crâne. Il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Elsa là, comme ça. La jeune femme posa alors ses yeux sur le Graal, en équilibre instable, quelques mètre sous elle. Indiana hurla:

"Non! Ne le regarde pas!"

Elsa l'ignorait. Ses yeux brillaient de cupidité. Elle se pencha et effleura la coupe. Le bras d'Indiana lui faisait de plus en plus mal, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tout lâcher:

"Elsa, arrête, je ne tiens plus! Je vais te lâcher si tu continues à t'agiter!"

Avide de pouvoir, la jeune blonde restait totalement sourde à ses supplications. Sa main glissa alors de celle du jeune homme et elle bascula dans le vide en hurlant. Indiana poussa un cri de désespoir. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

C'est alors que le jeune femme fut mystérieusement rattrapée dans sa chute. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Elsa semblait flotter dans le vide, retenue par une sorte d'anti-matière. En levant les yeux au ciel, il aperçut Susan Storm qui se tenait plusieurs mètres au dessus de lui. Elle fit remonter Elsa, créa un dôme qui stoppa la chute du temple et atterit auprès d'Indiana:

"Merci Suzie, murmura le jeune homme."

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestait qu'on m'appelle comme ça, fulmina le jeune femme en regardant Elsa, qui se relevait difficilement, avec pitié. Tu me déçois Indiana, tu mérites mieux, ironisa-t-elle en adressant un petit sourire moqueur à Elsa. La cupidité est un vilain défaut, n'est-ce pas, Elsa, c'est ça?"

La blonde lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'Indiana arquait un sourcil, amusé par les paroles de la Fantastique. Puis il la poussa gentiement:

"Allez, va-t-en, t'as rien à faire là, t'es même pas dans ton film je te signale, rigola-t-il."

"C'est comme ça que tu me remercies? Moi je sauve tes amies et toi tu me dégages! s'exclama-t-elle, faussement outrée."

"Pff, tu sais très bien que je nous réservais un autre avenir, Suzie, chuchota-t-il."

"C'est pas ta réplique, espèce de voleur. Moi je m'en vais si c'est comme ça."

Elle s'éloigna et disparut bientôt à l'horizon. Indiana se tourna vers Elsa, qui attendait à ses côtés. Il l'apostropha:

"Ne refais plus jamais ça. Ne laisse plus jamais le pouvoir guider tes actes."

Il la porta pour franchir la fissure et ils rejoignirent ensemble le reste du convoi qui avait survécu. Indiana retrouva avec joie son père. Puis il prit la jeune blonde à part:

"On te ramène en Autriche. On verra ce qu'on fait de toi là-bas."

Il se dirigea vers les autres sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle le rattrapa juste avant qu'il rejoigne le convoi et le força à se retourner vers elle:

"Attends Indi! Je suis désolée. Tu penses qu'on pourrait continuer à se voir, tous les deux."

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant avant de sourire:

"Je sais pas. Faut voir. Je t'aime bien, même si t'as un nom de lave-linge."

FIN


End file.
